Can't Separate Myself
by Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm
Summary: Goes out to snow-shadow-wolf. a sequal to a story a song and black mail, is a song fic to figure.09 by linkin park


Can't Separate Myself  
  
Disclaimer: k I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do not own Linkin Park! Caz if I did I would be majorly RICH! And I wouldn't have to rite fanfiction now would I?  
  
AN: k so this is kinda a sequel to "A Story, a song, and black mail!" hope it's ok!  
  
Ryou Bakura had just left his Yami's soul room snickering, when he decided to listen to more of the Linkin Park CD Cleo had lent him.  
  
"Hmmm huh why is number 8 called Figure.09? Well I might as well find out." Ryou carefully puts on the headphones, that his dad had bought him the Christmas before, trying not to mess up his unusual white mane.  
  
~~ Nothing ever stops all these thoughts And the pain attached to them Sometimes I wonder why this is happening It's like nothing I can do Will distract me when I think of how I shot myself in the back again ~~  
  
'This Song is already reminding me of Bakura.. And every thought of him is filled with pain... Pain from the times he hurt my friends, pain from when he tortured me. and pain from when killed all those undeserving. Yes why did this happen to me? Why was I given the Ring, and how come, no matter how strong the dark aura was, I couldn't resist to put on the Ring?'  
  
~~ 'Cause from the infinite words I could say /I Put all the pain you gave to me on Display/but didn't Realize/instead of setting it free/I Took what I hated and made it a part of me  
  
(It never goes away) ~~  
  
'No matter how hard I tried someone always saw through my happy go lucky disguise and saw all of my pain? Course it didn't do them any good when. when they meet my dark side'  
  
~~ And now You've become a part of me You'll always be right here You've become a part of me You'll always be my fear I can't separate myself from What I've done Given up a part of me I've let myself become you ~~  
  
'You have become a part of me.. Unfortunately.. You are always there, always watching, always judging whom you will kill first! You are my fear, my fear that I am become you! The thing I hate most in the world, but want to be most in the world! You are strong, afraid of nothing, never teased, or annoyed for no reason. People look at you and know to respect you. and fear you.'  
  
~~ Hearing your name/the memories Come back again I remember when it started happening I'd see you in every thought I had and then The thoughts slowly found words Attached to them And I knew as they escaped away I was Committing my self to them/and every day I Regret saying those things/'cause now I see/that I Took what I hated and made it a part of me  
  
(It never goes away) ~~  
  
'The memories? No more like nightmares! When did this start happening? When I first got this Ring, father had just returned from Egypt, mother had be long since dead, and my sister.. she.. She is still alive, just, just lost! Words?... The only word I can't associate with you is. death!'  
  
~~ And now You've become a part of me You'll always be right here You've become a part of me You'll always be my fear I can't separate myself from What I've done Given up a part of me I've let myself become you  
  
(Never goes away) ~~  
  
'I wish I could separate us, wish I could get away! Leave you somewhere; never see you again.. Lead a normal life. But I already tried that, I couldn't ignore the dark call the Ring had... Days later I put you back on, and.. And, I still have the scars to show wat you did. So many scars, constant reminders.. they, you, never go away.'  
  
~~ Get away from ME Gimme my space back/you gotta just GO Everything comes down to memories of YOU I've kept it in now I'm letting you KNOW I've let you go ~~  
  
'Space,. privacy.. Something I haven't had in years.. everything does come down to you.. I wish I could let you go, but I'm so attached to the Ring, and it calls, calls from everywhere, and yet nowhere..'  
  
~~ Get away from ME Gimme my space back/you gotta just GO Everything comes down to memories of YOU I've kept it in now I'm letting you KNOW I've let you go ~~  
  
"GO JUST LEAVE! NEVER COME BACK! LEAVE ME ALONE!! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO DESERVE THIS!!"  
  
Ryou collapses on the floor sobbing, gripping his head as if to force Yami no Bakura out! He rips the Ring off his neck, ignoring the pain as the metal chain digs deeply into his flesh leaving a trail of crimson, before snapping! In one quick movement he stands up and whips the cursed hunk of metal out the window, and onto the road! Than a huge transport trunks runs over the Ring, leaving it flat.  
  
~~ And now You've become a part of me You'll always be right here You've become a part of me You'll always be my fear I can't separate myself from What I've done Given up a part of me I've let myself become you ~~  
  
Ryou smiles a little when he sees the flat Ring. Hoping that is the end of his Yami.  
  
~~ I've let myself become you I've let myself become lost inside these Thoughts of you Giving up a part of me I've let myself become you ~~  
  
But.. That's when Ryou hears it, a silent call of death, a silent promise of pain.. The call of the Ring.. No matter how hard Ryou tries he can't ignore it, can't resist it. Soon he's walking outside, unable to run, to scream, to forget... How much he truly wants the Ring..  
  
The end By Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm  
  
K so it's kinda dark and freaky, but I tried to make it different from other Ryou song fics.... Hope I did okay. R&R! 


End file.
